Electrochemical impedance spectroscopy (EIS) is a method of extracting complex impedance of a system by measuring a response of the system to a sinusoidal electrical perturbation. EIS is used, for example, to measure corrosion, to evaluate coatings, and to characterize electrochemical systems, such as batteries. Conventional EIS systems generate a sinusoidal electrical perturbation using electronic circuitry, such as amplifier circuitry, operating in its linear region. Linear region operation typically results in significant power loss at high current magnitudes. Therefore, conventional EIS systems are generally limited to use with high impedance systems.